


For Every Love, There Will Always Be Some Effort Made

by Pinkachus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Siblings, Sad Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu Week, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkachus/pseuds/Pinkachus
Summary: Osamu knows of his brother’s feelings towards the cold-hearted spiker. He finds it unfair how Sakusa is just using his brother as a casual hookup call. Determined to end his brother’s pinning, he decides to set Atsumu on blind dates to find him someone who truly deserves him. What none of them know, was that Sakusa is in fact in love with Atsumu, so this does not bode well at all for him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	For Every Love, There Will Always Be Some Effort Made

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am nervous to say this is my first fic here. Lately I have been having nothing but SakuAtsu ship feels on my brain. As a result this fic was born from my thoughts after mixing different ideas together. I was heavily inspired by the many SakuAtsu pics on twitter and by so many amazing artists! Please enjoy!

  
  
  


**For Every Love, There Will Always Be Some Effort Made** **  
** **  
** **  
  
**

_  
  
  
_ _  
_Osamu knows of his brother’s feelings towards the cold-hearted spiker. He finds it unfair how Sakusa is just using his brother as a casual hookup call. Determined to end his brother’s pinning, he decides to set Atsumu on blind dates to find him someone who truly deserves him. What none of them know, was that Sakusa is in fact in love with Atsumu, so this does not bode well at all for him.

* * *

_Sakusa’s Prologue Part 1  
_

Sakusa Kiyoomi isn’t _stupid_ . He is actually pretty brilliant, and he is not smart just because he attended college and then afterwards became a very successful volleyball player. That would just be insulting towards many people. Because sometimes successful people did not need to attend college to achieve their own successes. Sometimes hard work and years of dedication paved the way for others to find their own successes in life. For example, Hinata Shouyou, he went to Brazil in order to train for years before returning to Japan. From the stories he heard from him, Hinata was subjected to a lot of hardships in the foreign country before he became the well-known _Ninja Shouyou_. Eventually upon returning to Japan he ended up playing in division 1 league with MSBY Black Jackals, played for the national Olympic team, and eventually returned to Brazil at the end of the Olympics after being scouted by one of the best ranking teams in the world.

But for Sakusa, ever since he was a young boy, Kiyoomi was always honing his skills and talents. He was always committed to deliver the best results by always giving more than minimum _effort_ into anything he started. Even after he picked up playing volleyball introduced to him by his cousin Komori, he also took practicing and sharpening his skills very seriously from day 1. His cousin Komori was also very studious, but he ended up directly entering the league and becoming a professional volleyball player instead of attending college. Komori wasn’t the number one high schooler libero in the nation for any reason, he was one of the best receivers. When Sakusa became a well-known ace, Komori trained with him daily not wanting to be able to lose to him. Therefore, he was one of the very few people who was well trained in being able to do the most difficult types of receives. Thus, before even entering their final high school year, he was easily scouted by many division 1 teams. And prior to their graduation, he ended up deciding to sign with EJP Rajin. That did not mean Sakusa was not sought out. In fact, he too was also scouted by division 1 teams being one of the top aces in the nation, but he chose to attend college first before going pro in volleyball.

  
  
  
  


You see Sakusa’s family was a group of scholars, his two older siblings and parents were successful professionals in their respective fields of studies. So naturally growing up he hardly ever saw them at home. After elementary school, he grew up mostly alone at home when both of his siblings have finished graduating from their universities and his parents decided to travel abroad for their work. Therefore, almost every day he woke up to a silent home and as a dutiful son he was, he had already learned to take care of himself from an early age. He knew how to cook and always made sure the place was always clean and tidy. This did not mean he had a terrible relationship with his family. As a matter of fact, they did care for him, at least to some extent. Although growing up he could definitely tell his house always lacked something.

The most he saw his siblings, or his parents was whenever they decided to call him or stop by and then leave again after leaving him some allowances. Because Sakusa was an understanding kid, he did not resent them. But whenever he is at Komori’s place, he notices how Komori’s parents are always showing affection to his cousin and his cousins siblings, they seemed like a tight knit family that he sometimes felt he was intruding in their family moments. And even though they are his relatives he still felt a bit awkward with them, and a bit self-conscious when they tried to adapt to him. So, when holidays came, he had to reassure Komori that he was not going to feel lonely being in his own home all by himself.

When his family noticed that he was a top high-school volleyball player, they did not oppose him possibly following volleyball as a career. But his parents being very practical had conditions for him. He was to graduate from college and get a degree as a backup. Him too being the practical person he was, Sakusa understood their point of view. Being a professional volleyball player was not an everlasting career and accidents could be prone to occur while playing sports. As people say, rarely anyone dies in playing volleyball. So, he understood that his family wanted the best for him, just in case of anything happening, it showed that they care at least. If he ever sustained a life-long injury in a game and his status as a professional player was abruptly cut short, at least he could still be financially stable by putting his college degree to work.  
  


During his time as a high school student, he was well known and eventually became part of the monster generation. As a college student he was considered to still be top ranked, having even graduated as collegiate MVP player.

  
  


Moving towards his personal life outside of volleyball. Throughout his personal life in high school, he rarely had many that he would call friends or even dated. With the exceptions being his cousin Komori and some of his old teammates from high school, he barely had many friends at all. He also had several acquaintances, but he was very choosy when and with who to initiate conversations with except his coach and teammates. This is actually because he is a mysophobe and this didn’t allow him to get close towards many people. He doesn’t remember when it started, but maybe it started sometime in elementary school. When he was mostly living by himself, since there was barely anyone else at home. He was considered a germaphobe by many.

However, since their volleyball team was one of the top high school teams in the nation, he was still popular among his peers in high school among both boys and girls. But he did not like to physically interact with others outside of volleyball and also did not tolerate shallow people who tried to befriend him due to his status as a top-ranking ace in the country. In combination with his mysophobia and view of people, he did not allow many people to be near him. This also caused him to be known as reclusive and very unsociable by people, he was unapproachable. His team and Komori knew how Sakusa was, he was just task oriented and did not have tolerance for foolishness as well. So outsiders' opinions of him did not matter much.  
  
  


However, despite these limitations, this did not affect his leadership and teamwork with others. When Iizuna had chosen him and Komori as captain and vice-captain. Both he and Komori had worked very well in helping and leading their juniors back at Itachiyama. Many of the first-year recruits were initially scared of Sakusa, having heard many bad rumors of him despite his player status. These were just baseless rumors created by some people who tried to be acquainted with him due to his popularity. Despite the fact that they ended coming in second place in their last year at nationals, positive rumors have spread among their juniors. In which Sakusa and Komori were great leaders who took their time during their busy schedules to help and train their juniors. After graduating from Itachiyama, their kouhais at nationals had dedicated their victory in nationals to honor their senpais.   
  
  


  
Outside of his highschool Itachiyama, he was acquainted with Ushijima Wakatoshi. The guy was actually his first crush and also a person who he respected as a rival. Both of them were always ranked in the top 3 of top high school ace in the nation. Though Sakusa was never the type of person who is open to showing what he thought were unnecessary affections. He was more reserved and a bit apathetic. In volleyball he believed, love was not necessary, as love for the sport would not get you far if you did not put in the efforts to train yourself. Feelings for him such as love were not necessary to accomplish goals in life. Because of that, his crush for Ushiwaka did not develop any further and just turned into respect and admiration.  
  
  
  
This did not mean he never desired for sexual intercourse. There exists in him, one of the most basic human desires, the curiosity for sex. Unfortunately for Sakusa, he was not an asexual being and the curiosity for sex invaded his thoughts more so than he liked. He at least knew he was always attracted to men. As a growing adult, simple self-pleasuring was not just going to be enough for him. In college he wanted to experience what it is like having sex. However because of the person he was, this would make it hard for him to achieve the task as it would require _touching_ . The thought of touching someone intimately and they touching him had sent him into shivers of anxieties. He knew he had to somehow work around this and overcome his weakness with touch aversion.  
  
  
  
He signed up for his first session of therapy, in hopes to get some help with his touch aversion. His therapist had suggested listing out the reasons why he does not like the idea of touching others. He had written many things about touching that brought him discomfort. But his therapist suggested an idea, and it was to slowly get used to social settings first before he is able to have intimate contact with others. He was naturally against this since he did not want to waste his time putting effort into something he would probably gain benefits from for only a few hours. It was not that significant.  
  
  
He ended his first and only session there.  
  
  
  
  
So, okay he was still interested. But he wanted to avoid as many social settings as possible. That was a no go for him.  
  
  
  
The next option he tried was navigating through online forums. Seeing if there were others who maybe shared same or similar circumstances with him. Maybe very few, but there were people that wrote that sometimes they would use dating apps and talk with people straight to the point of what they were looking for and what were some conditions. He never thought of using dating apps due to the fact that he wanted to remain anonymous. However with technology far in advance, there were other methods to potentially screen each other with being able to maintain some anonymity at least.He wanted to maintain his personal affairs as private.  
  
  
  
  
The very first time he had sex, was when he was a second year into college. After much research on his own spare time, he was able to download an app and make his own profile, in which it is said that he was strictly seeking casual sex only and with certain conditions. It would be a lie to say he was not nervous, but who would not be on their first time seeking hook ups.  
  
  
  
  
The first person he hooked up with was a guy who was a year or two older. They talked a bit on the app first then they met up at a coffee shop. Afterwards they had gone to a hotel chosen according to Sakusa’s standards. He was not going to risk going into a place where there were lackluster reviews or worse maybe have bed bugs.  
  
  
  
They each took a shower and when the time came Sakusa made sure to wear his gloves that he brought along. It sounded weird to bring gloves, but as vulnerable he was going to be, being naked and intimate with someone, he at least wanted to have some type comfort. Since his partner knew a bit about his condition, he did not say anything for a bit. But then asked Sakusa if he wanted to try a bit of rope play even though he knew Sakusa was a virgin. Since he did not have any sexual experiences, he did not oppose and he learned a bit about rope play that way.  
  
  
  
  
Interestingly enough, Sakusa learned a lot of things that day. One he did not like the idea of being dominated by someone and two, he would research more and also prefer to buy his own supplies for casual intercourse. He would trust his own equipment rather than someone else’s. Needless to say he wont be seeing the same man again, but hey, at least he got to experience sex for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
His casual flings happened in a spread of period, he was not craving for sex that bad. It just felt like a good outlet. For the rest of college he really only hooked up a very few times, not really a lot at all since he was more busy with courses and volleyball. He also always made sure to stay protected from diseases, always had condoms on him and made sure he and the person he was going to see were both tested and free of any STDs. One of the rules he had for his partners was that there were to be no kissing on the mouth. No one he personally knows knew of his private affairs, he felt better that way. He especially did not need for his cousin Komori to find out and judge him for it. His cousin Komori might be a romantic at heart and believe in love and romantic relationships between partners, but Sakusa did not need romance for sex or require romantic partners.  
  
Afterall he honestly did not want to find a life-long romantic partner, it was just not a priority, love was not necessary.   
  
  
  
  
That was all true, until he graduated from college and joined MSBY Black Jackals. Then Miya Atsumu happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Mistakes will be made so any additional feedback would be very appreciated!


End file.
